Possessed
by The-Cheshire-Neko
Summary: The SPR team have a new case, but now they aren't just risking their lives, but their bodies too. Mai and Naru have been targeted, but why? and what must they do to lay these spirits to rest? But what's more, will they have the nerve to do actually do it?


**This is my first full length story for Ghost Hunt. Please Review, it means a lot.**

**I will only continue this when I get 5 reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer: Listen up, because I will only say this once, I don't own Ghost Hunt, nor the characters from Ghost Hunt. I do own the Plot and Akutabi Takara as well as any other original characters that pop up as we go along.**

**October,  
>Saturday.<strong>

Taniyama Mai had been working as an assistant at Shibuya Psychic Research for little under a year and had got no closer to uncovering the true Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru, since she undertook this personal mission of hers.

Naru was always careful to keep his emotions in check, and to never mix his personal life with his professional life. That fact made Mai feel like she would never get closer to Naru, or if she did he would push her away.

He sure was an infuriating little narcissist

"Mai, tea."

_Him and his stupid tea! _

Mai forced out a cheery "Coming Naru!" as she made her way over to the small kitchenette, to boil the electric kettle. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil the phone started to ring, so the young assistant rushed to her desk to answer the call.

"Hello? Shibuya Psychic Research Centre, Taniyama -san speaking." She said into the phone with the friendliest voice she could muster at 8am on a Saturday, when any person gifted with common sense would still be sleeping in a nice warm bed.

"Oh hello! I was hoping I could hire you to investigate my house… it's just that… I really don't know who to turn to anymore." Answered a female voice on the other end of the line, her voice broke a tad on the last part. _She seems…scarred. _That isn't uncommon, they aren't used to the paranormal after all, but this was worse than the other times she had heard it, she sounded like the other fearful customers but it just seemed like this was on another level.

"Well I can certainly set up an interview with my boss, if he takes an interest than we can get right on it!"

"Alright, um, when is the soonest I can have an appointment?"

"hrm… let me check…" Mai replied, thumbing through the little black book of appointments, which was unsurprisingly, practically empty. _I mean… we're ghost hunters, most people probably don't even take us seriously… _"Well the soonest time is after 9 today I suppose, shall I put you down?"

"That would be excellent, thank you Taniyama-san! I'll be there about 10, is this ok?" she seemed better now.

"Of course, what name shall I put it under?" I asked her, pen poised and ready.

"Akutabi. Akutabi Takara."

"Alright Akutabi-san, We'll be waiting!"

"Ok, goodbye Taniyama-san."

"Bye!" Mai hung up, but stayed there for a moment, just thinking. _I wonder what's got her so spooked…_

"Mai! My tea!" She was jerked out of my thoughts by a certain narcissist's voice emanating from his office/lair. I hadn't noticed the kettle had already boiled and clicked off, I rushed over to the kitchenette. "Coming! Sorry Naru!" Pouring the hot water into the purple "Best Boss" mug she'd bought him for Christmas last year quickly as possible, a tea-deprived Naru was _**not **_a pretty sight; Mai rushed to the door labelled CEO –_He just loves feeling important doesn't he?_ _– _and knocked twice in quick succession before opening the door and walking over to his desk where he was reading another book about PK and ESP.

"Finally." He stated, taking the mug from her hands. Mai felt the vein in her temple throb. _Not even a thanks… Jerk._ She stood there as he took a sip from the dark drink._ How does he even drink that stuff? Black tea is so bitter!_

Naru looked up at her from his book. "Is there something you want?" He asked, I guess I'm not getting any thanks. "Or are you just going to stand there staring at me?" he added the last part with smugly.

"Of course not!" I replied indignantly.

"Not staring, or not needing anything and just hanging around for a better view." He retorted with a smirk. "Of course I can't blame you."

_Any embarrassment I felt over your first comment is completely gone!_

"I was going to tell you we have an appointment with a client at 10! You arrogant jerk!" Mai answered hotly, fist clenched.

"Hm? What concerning?" he asked. _back to business mode I guess._

"I…um… don't know." She replied slightly embarrassed she hadn't asked Akutabi-san.

"Baka." He stated, matter-of-factly. "You set up an appointment without knowing what it's about, what's wrong with you?" a mild note of agitation creeping into his voice.

"Hey! That's uncalled for! Maybe I should have asked her but I didn't need to, she's terrified anyone could tell that! I wasn't going to turn her away!" she said with a slightly raised volume level. Mai turned sharply and walked out of his office, slamming the door on her way out.

_That girl does give me a headache…_

********************************************************  
>It was just past ten when Akutabi-san arrived and Mai had been tidying up to make the office presentable.<p>

It wasn't that Naru and Lin were messy, not at all, in fact they barely ever leave their offices so they don't even have the opportunities to make a mess; the office was ever so slightly messy because yesterday, the rest of the team had had a little get together in the lounge area and left some rubbish behind. Namely Bou-san.

When Akutabi-san did arrive Mai had put everything in its proper place and was making another mug of tea for Naru.

_How does he drink so much tea and never use the toilet? I swear, never once has he set foot in the office toilet and yet he makes me clean it all the time. What an arsehole._

When she left the kitchenette she saw a young woman standing patiently by her desk. _Oh! That must be Akutabi-san! How long has she been waiting? How rude of me._

"Good morning! Sorry to keep you waiting, are you Akutabi-san?" she greeted the woman cheerfully.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't been waiting that long." she gave Mai a friendly smile. "Yes I am Akutabi Takara, and must be Taniyama-san."

Akutabi-san couldn't be more than 27 and had beautifully shiny, mahogany hair that reached the small of her back, and big emerald eyes framed with perfect lashes. She had a slim, womanly figure and pale skin that were complemented with rosy lips. Akutabi-san wore a Black pencil skirt and red jumper with ¾ length sleeves, displaying her slim wrists and perfectly manicured hands. The woman's practical yet cute, black low heels made her around Ayako's height.

In short, Mai felt very insecure about her looks standing next to Akutabi-san.

"Yep, that's me!" Mai replied, forcing on her most convincing smile and chipper voice. "If you would kindly wait in the lounge area, whilst I get Shibuya-san and Lin-san. I'll be back in a minute" she told Akutabi, pointing it out.

"Ok, thank you Taniyama-san." She said as she made her way over to the sofas.

_She even walks like a model! _Thought a distressed Mai to herself.

She knock twice on Naru's door before opening it and sticking her head round it; Naru moved his attention from his work to his assistant. "Well?" He asked curtly.

"I was just going to tell you the client is here, also, I made you some tea but it's out there." She replied.

Naru put down his pen, got up from his chair and began to make his way over to the door. "Fine, go get Lin."

"You got it!" Mai left and Naru followed, closing the door behind him with a click.

He headed over to the area where the client was sat, and seated himself on the sofa opposite. "Good morning Akutabi-san, my name is Shibuya Kazuya and I am the CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research Centre. What exactly is your problem?" he asked, voice completely lacking emotion.

The Lady seemed nervous, and Mai, who had just entered the room with Lin, couldn't blame her. Naru was fairly intimidating to people at the best of times, but as luck would have it for the poor woman, today he seemed to be more of an arse than normal; His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were cold and unfeeling, it almost felt like someone had taken a sword and encased it in a glacier for a year. It turns out a particularly emotionless samurai just happened to be wielding this sword.

Naru's black attire really didn't go with the whole 'People Person' look, maybe that's why he wore it. It stood out as a stark contrast with the gentle beige walls of the office; he looked mean.

"well, I… um… it's just that…" her hands fiddled in her lap nervously, She was really faltering under the feeling of dread now.

_What's up with Naru? _Mai wondered internally. _He's not normally this horrible the clients._

She stole another look at him. _Yikes! It's defiantly time for tea!_

"Well! Would anyone like some tea? Or coffee?" Mai added the last part for Lin's sake. She got to her feet, acting as sprightly to try diffuse the tension.

She got a grunt in reply from Naru, obviously still grouchy. _I'll give him that expensive tea that he bought a while ago and I saved for just this kind of situation._

"Ok!" I responded brightly, "Lin? Akutabi-san?" I turned to them, Lin seated next to Naru on one of the black sofas and Akutabi-san on the other one opposite.

"Coffee would be lovely thank you." Akutabi-san smiled at the young assistant, whilst Lin declined, only slightly more polite than Mister-I'm-so-pissed-off-but-it's-ok-I'll-take-it-out-on-Mai.

She busied herself in the kitchenette making Naru's special 'Rose Tea' and a coffee for Akutabi. _ Maybe it's not just boing old books Naru reads… If his choice in tea is any indication of his masculinity then he probably has a yaoi or two hiding amongst those shelves… _She flushed at what she'd just insinuated, even if it was only to herself.

***********************************************************************  
><strong>I know, it ended a bit prematurely but truth is…..I am a lazy so-and-so. I'll update by Sunday, I promise.<strong>


End file.
